Mentiras en la cama
by IKST
Summary: Shikamaru Nara es un talentoso escritor que estará en problemas si no entrega su segunda novela en los próximos tres meses. Temari Sebaku No es una afamada actriz en ascenso con un pasado oscuro. Cuando Shikamaru conozca a Temari, descubrirá que es la pieza clave faltante para la mejor historia que aún no ha escrito. UA.
1. Propósito

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía. Creditos al creador de la imagen.

 **Advertencias:** UA, parejas canon y no canon, algunos errores ortográficos, lenguaje vulgar.

 **Summary:** Shikamaru Nara es un talentoso escritor que estará en problemas si no entrega su segunda novela en los próximos tres meses. Temari Sebaku No es una afamada actriz en ascenso con un pasado oscuro. Cuando Shikamaru conozca a Temari, descubrirá que es la pieza clave faltante para la mejor historia que aún no ha escrito.

 **Clasificación:** T por ahora. Más adelante M

* * *

 **Capítulo Uno**

 **Propósito**

 **(Shikamaru)**

Mientras pasaba rápidamente las páginas de mi manuscrito, yo buscaba alguna distracción que pudiera relajarme o al menos, aflojar la tensión que cargaba en los hombros. Por más atención que pusiera a sus expresiones, nada en su mirada o en sus gestos me delataba información. Sumido en la lectura, parecía devorarla o ni siquiera leerla, pues en menos de una hora había avanzado un poco más de la mitad del gran fajo de hojas que puse en su escritorio.

Me troné los nudillos y me dejé hundir más en la silla de rueditas, observando con atención la oficina de mi editor: las paredes, pintadas de un gris claro, ayudaban a que el espacio se viera más amplio de lo que en realidad era; eso sumado a los pocos muebles siguiendo, lo que asumo yo, las tendencias minimalistas. Del lado izquierdo, había un gran estante blanco que albergaba, presumiendo por mis cálculos al ojo, más de doscientas novelas de diferentes géneros y autores. Al fondo, se podía apreciar las transcurridas calles de Tokio a través de las enormes ventanas, diseñadas para poder aprovechar al máximo la luz natural. Las dos plantas puestas en el marco de los cristales, junto a algunos portarretratos encima del escritorio de roble le daban el toque acogedor y personal al cubículo que, de lo contrario, habría resultado muy 'burocrático'.

Finalmente, Kakashi Hatake apagó la lámpara y dejó el escrito sobre la mesa. El silencio que le siguió hizo que me pusiera mucho más rígido de lo que me encontraba. Soltó un suspiro y apoyó el mentón en la mano, observándome con su típica mirada cansada.

—Puedes hacerlo mejor que esto, Shikamaru —dijo con un tono de voz que indicaba su clara falta de asombro—. La trama es bastante cliché y aun si tiene factores que la hacen 'segura' y que ya han garantizado éxito antes, fallas en el momento de desarrollarla. Está muy bien estructurada y como siempre, tu redacción es impecable, pero no encuentro ese elemento que me haga pensar: 'caray, esto tiene que publicarse'.

Vi por enésima vez el libro que Kakashi estaba leyendo antes que lo interrumpiera, una obra que sin duda alguna lo 'entusiasmaba' por el género al que correspondía: prosa erótica. _Quizás sí debí haber agregado esa escena de sexo lésbico_ , susurró mi subconsciente sarcástico y ligeramente exasperado.

—Mendokusai —Kakashi, quien no sólo era mi agente editor, sino también un gran amigo; pareció tener compasión de mí, porque se encogió solidariamente de hombros—. ¿Qué recomiendas entonces que le modifique?

—¿Sinceramente? —y supe, cuando se rascó la nuca sopesando sus palabras, que estaba jodido—. Todo, Shikamaru.

Dejé escapar una gran bocanada de aire que tenía contenida, permitiendo resbalar holgazanamente mi cabeza sobre el escritorio.

—Esta puta historia me quitará la poca cordura que me queda —susurré, cerrando los ojos somnolientamente. Había pasado el último mes escribiendo hasta bien entrada en la noche, a punta de café y Coca Cola.

Pocas cosas me producían insomnio: más específicamente haberme gastado el adelanto que me habían hecho de la novela que debía entregar en los próximos tres meses. Quizás no estaría tan desesperado si yo mismo no supiera que todo lo que estaba escribiendo era auténtica basura.

No necesitaba a Kakashi para caer en cuenta: escribir los primeros capítulos me costó horrores y mi imaginación, que hace dos años me había regalado mi primer éxito, ahora me traicionaba dejándome en un punto realmente crítico: en quiebra y con el riesgo no sólo de perder mi reputación, sino enfrentarme a una exorbitante demanda por parte de la editorial que me concedió trabajo a la cual, en teoría había robado.

Por supuesto, mi editor desconocía ese detalle y el temor a perder su confianza y respeto había hecho que me callara, aun si eso significaba quemarme las pestañas, pasar más noches sin dormir y posteriormente morir por el grado de ansiedad y agotamiento que acabaría teniendo, lo cual, si no desencadenaba en un infarto o derrame cerebral, seguramente me dejaría una psicosis grave con secuelas en mi salud mental.

Sí, ser exagerado y tantear la peor de las posibilidades me ayudaba a conservar levemente la calma.

—Escúchame, Shikamaru —Kakashi me miró con serenidad y yo, a pesar que estaba teniendo una crisis mental, me sosegué con la tranquilidad que transmitía su persona—. De mil escritos que recibimos al año, sólo veinte son contratados. Tú conseguiste tu primera publicación a los diecinueve años. Eras, como dijo Jiraiya en ese momento, un culicagado. Un chico que pensaba que se las sabía todas y que tenía la misma cara deprimente de alguien que está en luto. Y —hizo una pausa, sonriendo de lado—, a pesar de todo eso, lo lograste, Nara. Lo que les toma a otras personas cinco, diez, tal vez quince años o toda la vida para conseguirlo, tú lo alcanzaste y no conforme con eso, te forjaste una reconocimiento por el que cualquiera mataría.

La marca facial que pasaba por su ojo izquierdo y descendía hasta su mejilla me recordó aquel comentario que hizo Ino la primera vez que conoció a Kakashi en una de las fiestas de fin de año de la editorial: _es extraño, pero esa cicatriz hace que tenga más ganas de sentarme en su cara._

Las cuencas de los ojos casi se me vacían de tanto que los rodé.

—Estás estancado, Shikamaru. Lo que está escrito aquí son palabras, más nada. No hay una voz clara que cuente la historia. No produce frío ni calor —flexionó el cuello y continuó, con aquella honestidad que tanto valoraba—. Admiro el que intentes escribir desde una perspectiva femenina y el personaje ciertamente tiene características con las que un público joven podría relacionarse, pero no consigo ese lazo de empatía entre el lector y la protagonista.

Finalmente, lo que todo escritor (amateur o experimentado, exitoso o fracasado) teme, se manifestó claro ante mis oídos:

—' _Te dije que la tormenta vendría'_ es el somnífero perfecto.

Mierda, si hubiera dicho eso de mi carácter, habría imitado una de las tantas caras que coloca Ino cuando le dicen que está delgada o la de Choji cuando va a su restaurante favorito de barbacoa un lunes donde, desde hace más de diez años, el especial de ese día siempre han sido costillas de cerdo.

Es decir, algo incuestionable. Evidente. Axiomático.

Decir que yo soy aburrido no se debate, al igual que la existencia de la gravedad o el típico _'¿estás bien? Sip.'_ que indica que la mujer no sólo no está bien, sino que probablemente te quiere estrangular. Pero otra cosa totalmente diferente era tachar de soporífera a mi historia.

—Estoy jodido —dije para mí mismo, aunque no sé si fue mi expresión de preocupación o mis ojeras pronunciadas lo que activó el instinto fraternal de Kakashi, quien había abierto nuevamente su novela de alto contenido porno en la página en la que había quedado.

Dejando el libro sobre el escritorio y alargando su brazo hasta tocarme el hombro, me lo estrujó en un gesto breve pero que simbolizaba su fe en mis capacidades.

—Hagamos esto —agarró cuidadosamente las hojas, las colocó dentro de una carpeta (a diferencia de mí, que ni siquiera se las había entregado engrapadas debido al exceso de confianza) y me las devolvió—. Vuelve a verme dentro de tres semanas, ¿te parece? Si tienes alguna idea que quieras contarme, mi celular está prendido las veinticuatro horas del día.

Yo asentí con desánimo, levantándome medio entumecido de la silla de metal y dando lánguidos pasos hasta la puerta.

—Anímate Shikamaru, sal a la calle y vive la vida —soltó, prendiendo la lámpara para reiniciar su lectura—. Tú nunca fallas en sorprender a la gente, así que no seas tan duro contigo mismo.

Asentí quedamente y abandoné la oficina. En el trayecto que me tomó salir del edificio, a duras penas alcé la cabeza para saludar a algunas caras conocidas. Estaba demasiado ensimismado intentando descifrar cuál era el elemento que haría que la gente estuviera con el corazón en la mano sin poder detenerse ni despegar por un segundo los ojos de mi novela.

Aun si el caos de mis pensamientos me consumía por completo y terminaba sin reconocerme después de todo esto, tenía que hacerlo. Kakashi había asumido un acto de fe ciega al aceptar leer mi manuscrito dos años atrás, cuando estaba atravesando la etapa más oscura de mi vida. Sí él no hubiera creído en mis palabras ni tomado la osadía (que podía haberle costarle su cargo) para mostrárselo al editar principal de ese momento, Jiraiya, yo no estaría parado en el mismo lugar.

O respirando, para destacar la severidad de mi compromiso con él.

Kakashi desconocía la gran deuda que le debía y nunca me había sentido cómodo sabiéndome recargado de obligaciones morales. Además, no era ningún ladrón como para quedarme con un dinero que no me pertenecía y no pagarlo con mi trabajo.

Mi padre constantemente me decía lo importante que era el honor para un hombre. La vida de uno se mide por nuestras acciones, nuestra conciencia. Cuando la respuesta a la pregunta _¿quién soy?_ no está clara o no satisface, se pierde el propósito.

Y si se pierde el propósito de vivir, se pierde todo.

* * *

 **(Temari)**

Sonreí ampliamente, aunque por dentro estaba extremadamente tentada a colocar mis manos alrededor del pescuezo de ese periodista irreverente y darle una muerte rápida. Sin embargo, sin dejar de mostrarme afable, pronto me vi resignada, principalmente por el hecho de estar grabando una entrevista en el estudio de uno de los canales más importantes de Japón.

Atribuí su condescendencia a mi condición de mujer, porque de ninguna manera le hubiera hecho esas preguntas a un hombre. Siempre terminaba centrándose en cuestiones banales y tontas, como mi régimen de dieta o mi rutina de ejercicios, en vez de inquirir sobre mi carrera o mis últimos proyectos.

 _The Suna Chronicles_ estaba a una semana de estrenarse en Japón, la primera película de una famosa saga de ficción. Con críticas bastante positivas durante su antesala en Estados Unidos y récord de taquilla conseguido en los primeros días de su estreno, era, en otras palabras, uno de los blockbusters del año. Mi última parada para promocionarla era mi tierra natal.

No sólo había logrado dar un salto de la televisión japonesa al cine nacional, que ya de por sí era bastante difícil, sino que también había contado con una gran recepción en una industria que solía ser bastante exclusiva y marginal con los actores de grupos minoritarios: Hollywood. Todavía me faltaba un largo camino por delante, pero sentía que me encontraba bien encaminada.

Como alguna vez leí en una nota del New York Daily News: _Sebaku No Temari es una bocanada de aire fresco. Temari no viene a complacer tus clichés, Hollywood. No viene a interpretar el típico personaje asiático que muere de primero en una película de terror, ni a personificar tu estereotipo de mujer sumisa y exótica para que te masturbes con tus fetiches racistas. Temari está aquí para agarrar a la industria de los huevos y darle un poco de esa diversidad que tanto ruega, pero que no busca._

Vale destacar que me vi obligada, después de enamorarme perdidamente del ingenio irónico del reportero que escribió aquello, a enviarle una nota agradeciéndole.

Este corresponsal de chismes, porque aquello era lo único que le interesaba, me preguntaba a quién metía en mi cama (claro, con otras palabras 'bonitas' que aumentaban mi repugnancia al amarillismo), como si saber el nombre, o los nombres, tomando en cuenta cómo eran las habladurías, de la persona con la que follaba resultase más relevante que los sacrificios por los que tuve que atravesar para obtener ese papel.

—Entonces, Temari —su tuteo me hirvió la sangre, pero asentí como si en verdad tuviera la mejor disposición de responder a su interrogatorio—. Sé que eres muy reservada con tu vida privada y no pretendo escarbar en ella.

 _No, casi no._

—Pero me siento obligado a hacer la pregunta del millón, porque eres una mujer joven y exitosa, que ha alcanzado tantas metas con una carrera relativamente corta. Hace poco, la revista People te nombró entre las diez mujeres vivas más deseadas, los directores más sonados de nuestros tiempos se pelean entre sí para trabajar contigo y mirando la imagen desde un panorama general, tienes una vida perfecta.

Volví a asentir con la cabeza, notando que todavía Kabuto Yakushi no había terminado su planteamiento.

—Temari, ¿estás saliendo con alguien? —carraspeé. Él no era el primero ni el último en hacerme esa pregunta.

Kabuto se acomodó las gafas y pude notar un destello de deleite en sus ojos negros. Encogiéndome de hombros y con falso abatimiento, porque en realidad ya me lo veía venir, fingí que la pregunta me agarraba fuera de base.

—Casualmente ayer salí a manejar bicicleta, para sentir algo entre mis piernas.

El público, especialmente los más jóvenes, se rieron a carcajadas. Kabuto sonrió forzosamente, asombrado por la calaña de mi comentario.

—Eres una mujer tan codiciada que me cuesta creerte —abrí la boca para hablar, pero él continuó con la palabra—, lo que me hace conjeturar dos cosas. Te las plantearé y luego quiero escuchar tu opinión, ¿de acuerdo?

Miré a las decenas de personas que se hallaban alrededor de nosotros, operando detrás de cámaras. La entrevista no iba a ser transmitida en vivo, sino que estaba pautada para salir al aire el próximo jueves, un día antes de la premier de mi película. Enfoqué nuevamente mi mirada en él y le dije que continuara, aunque en vista del rápido movimiento de sus ojos, de mis manos a mi cara, se dio cuenta que había apretado los puños. Sonrió ladinamente y pensé que aquel gesto habría resultado casi encantador, si mi instinto no me murmurara a cada rato lo sospechoso que era.

Kabuto Yakushi, pese a ser una cara reconocida en la televisión japonesa como animador y entrevistador, jamás me había transmitido algo diferente a la desconfianza. En nuestros comienzos hace muchos años atrás, habíamos coincidido en el mismo ambiente laboral y nos tratábamos socialmente, es decir, en eventos y fiestas específicas, pero nuestro trato nunca iba más allá de una charla diplomática y cordial. Para nadie era un secreto que salir en su programa de los jueves significaba un cierto nivel de éxito, pues muchas caras famosas se habían sentado justamente en ese sofá rojo donde me encontraba yo ahora, con la cabeza en la guillotina.

Sus opiniones con respecto a alguien o algo eran respetadas y ciertamente tenía el poder de elevar o aplastar la carrera de cualquiera, por lo que varias figuras públicas procuraban mantener buenas relaciones con él.

Yo optaba por no necesariamente ignorarlo, pero sí evitarlo cuando era factible. No porque existiesen resentimientos entre nosotros o problemas del pasado, sino porque presentía que Kabuto era un hombre que le gustaba señalar las debilidades y vulnerabilidades de sus invitados para entretener a su público y más importante aún, a él mismo.

—Mi primera hipótesis —soltó y miró a la cámara, haciendo especial énfasis—, es que nadie puede llegar a tu nivel.

Bien, solté una risa y negué con la cabeza. No por falsa modestia, sino porque me esperaba algo más enrevesado por parte de él.

—Ojalá fuera como tú dices —bromeé, relajando las manos—. Así podría pensar que son ellos los del problema, no yo. Cada día me miro al espejo y me pregunto: 'Temari, ¿cómo has podido aguantarte durante estos veintitrés años?'. Hay días en los que ni siquiera yo puedo conmigo misma, sería absurdo de mi parte esperar que otro ser humano lo haga.

—No creo que tu actitud difícil sea un inconveniente para los hombres —Kabuto me siguió el hilo, mientras los operadores de cámara y los asistentes de producción soltaban algunas risitas por el tono jocoso que había adquirido la conversación—. Imagino lo molesto que debe ser que relacionen tu nombre con uno distinto todos los días.

—Bueno, yo soy la perra de los medios —el hombre abrió ligeramente los ojos. Noté que el personal también se había pasmado—. Oh, lo siento, ¿no puedo decir esa palabra en televisión nacional?

—Podrían haber menores viéndonos, pero aquí entre tú y yo — _y los cientos de personas que sintonizarán tu programa_ , pensé—: Los buenos modales nunca te llevan muy lejos, ¿verdad?

Reí ante el comentario de doble filo.

—Continúa, por favor. ¿Cómo que la perra de los medios? Quedé en blanco.

—Por la cantidad de rumores que se inventan. Según los tabloides, soy una mujer que vive encamándose con tipos distintos todos los días —expliqué, alisándome el vestido azul marino que se me había subido un poco—. Lo cual es complicado, ya que tengo un trabajo poco flexible que no me permite pasarme de jerga sin sufrir las facturas de la falta de sueño. A veces el cotilleo se vuelve excesivo, y eso que trato de ignorarlo. Honestamente, no entiendo el interés que genera mi vida privada.

—Debe ser agotador —me apoyó Kabuto, descruzando las piernas—. Si le das motivo a la prensa para criticarte, lo harán hasta destruirte. Pero si eres bajo perfil, inventarán cosas sobre ti porque la decencia no vende.

—No podría haberlo dicho mejor.

—Bien, hagamos una pausa —ordenó el director de fotografía levantando una mano—, volvemos dentro de quince.

Sentí un alivio cuando la luz roja que indicaba _grabando_ se apagó. No me había percatado de lo rígida que estaba hasta que Kabuto, con los lentes cuidadosamente colocados sobre su regazo, me vio de soslayo analizándome. El programa semanal de Kabuto Yakushi se diferenciaba de los formatos de otros shows de variedades por un factor fundamental:

Su sentido de humor peculiar. Para nadie era un secreto que se apoyaba en todo un equipo de escritores redactándole los chistes, pero su habilidad para contarlos (junto a esa odiosa expresión) lo había vuelto un ícono para los japoneses. Su humor ácido parecía haber destronado la auténtica comedia y la gente, en vez de reírse de las payasadas y extravagancias que había diferenciado a la televisión japonesa por todos estos años, comenzaba a encontrar más graciosas las desgracias ajenas.

Detalle: era el programa de variedades con mayor rating de la cadena Fuji TV.

—¿Estás bien, Temari? —inquirió, llamando a una asistente de producción (sinónimo: esclava)—. Tráele agua a la señorita Sebaku No.

La muchacha, se notaba que nueva en su trabajo, asintió nerviosamente y prácticamente corrió a hacer lo que le había mandado Kabuto, no sin antes trastabillar y casi caer en el camino.

—No sé por qué me teme —susurró para sí mismo. Me mordí le lengua para no soltar la respuesta a esa pregunta—. Lo mismo pasa con mis invitados, siempre se ponen nerviosos.

—Tu presencia puede resultar acojonante, Kabuto —sonreí, aunque mi frase estaba fuertemente cargada de un mensaje subliminal que podía ser de todo menos amable—, y los nervios traicionan, probablemente tendrán miedo de decir algo tonto o comprometedor. Tú tienes, con certeza, un don para hacer que la gente se confiese contigo.

—Extrañamente no te puedo hacer hablar a ti —comentó, inclinándose más hacia mí—. Haces un buen trabajo manteniendo tu vida privada… —sopesó la palabra hasta que, al parecer no dio con la que quería—: privada.

Pensativo, se calló.

—Tú hablas pero no dices nada a la final.

—Aprendí viéndote a ti.

Su sonrisa pasó a ser una línea recta y sus ojos cautelosos, negros como el carbón, relampaguearon llenos de soberbia por una milésima de segundo. Acto seguido, suavizó las facciones de su cara, como consciente de su reflejo y curvó nuevamente la comisura de los labios hacia arriba.

Kabuto Yakushi no era el tipo que recordaba cuando empezamos a trabajar en el mismo canal de televisión. Ahora tenía el pelo mucho más corto y el rostro afinado, pero no eran los cambios en su apariencia física lo que me aturdía.

—Tus lágrimas valdrían oro, Temari —espetó lo suficientemente bajo como para que la maquilladora, que estaba retocando su cara, no escuchara.

No necesité más que ese momento para darme cuenta que Kabuto tenía el diablo dentro de su alma.

* * *

 **N/A:** hola mi gente hermosa, tanto tiempo sin publicar, qué pena. Desde el año pasado estaba con que quería escribir nuevamente y volver a estar activa, pero entre una cosa y otra, archivé esta historia que ya vengo escribiendo desde un buen tiempo.

Como se habrán dado cuenta, es otro Shikatema (como cosa rara en mí), mi placer culpable. Se trata de una historia un tanto distinta, en los tiempos modernos, en forma de long-fic, pero intentaré actualizar constantemente y no hacerlo tan largo, además de terminarlo ja. Quienes me han leído saben que la constancia no es mi fuerte, lol, pero esta vez me lo he propuesto porque de verdad me entusiasma la historia.

Como saben, sus reviews, sugerencias y criticas siempre son bienvenidas 3 así que espero leerlos. Este principio es un tanto lento, pero considero que tiene que ser de esa forma para establecer bien de dónde viene cada uno.

Sin mas que agregar, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo :D


	2. Herida

**Capítulo 2**

 **Herida**

 **(Shikamaru)**

Saqué un cigarrillo del paquete y le ofrecí otro a Asuma el cual, luego de lo que parecía una gran batalla mental, terminó por declinar. Enarqué una ceja al mismo tiempo que lo prendía, inhalando suavemente el humo y reteniéndolo por un par de segundos. La mesera, una chica con aspecto de estudiante de secundaria, dejó dos cervezas sobre la mesa, hizo una reverencia y nos dejó solos. A nuestro alrededor, no había nadie excepto un grupo de tres hombres de mediana edad sentados al otro lado de la terraza, fumando y bebiendo como nosotros.

El bar (ni siquiera me atrevía a llamarlo así, taberna era una palabra más apropiada para definirlo) que frecuentaba con mis amigos era un lugar bastante pequeño y modesto. Ino y Sakura solían fruncir el ceño cada vez que veníamos, intimidadas por la no tan buena presencia de la clientela que visitaba estos lares, y en realidad no las culpaba. Muchos de los hombres que las veían le silbaban neciamente y hacían gestos repugnantes con los dedos, como si nunca antes hubieran visto mujeres.

A pesar que era un lugar de mala muerte y que corría con el riesgo de salir apuñado en una de las tantas peleas de borrachos, la cerveza costaba un poco menos que en otras tascas y contaba con una agradable azotea donde podía fumar con tranquilidad. La conversación con Asuma Sarutobi, mi mentor desde que era adolescente, unida a la calma que me proporcionaba el cigarro habían aplacado mi preocupación solo un poco. Advertí que Asuma seguía observando la cajetilla, por lo que se la acerqué.

—No puedo —dijo abatido, y me devolvió el paquete.

—La abstinencia no te sienta bien, Asuma.

—Kurenai se va a encolerizar si sigo fumando —agarró uno de los palillos que había en un envase al lado de servilletero y se lo colocó en la boca, intentando dominar la ansiedad—. Siempre se queja que la niña huele a humo y tiene razón, el apartamento es tan mínimo que se forma una humareda cada vez que intento fumar. A la final, ella se sale de sus casillas, yo me mosqueo y el puto cigarro, que se supone que tendría que relajarme, termina ocasionándome los problemas que me estresan en primer lugar.

—Qué problemático —sé que mi cara de compresión no era convincente, porque Asuma negó con la cabeza reprochándome.

—No esperaba que lo entendieras, Shikamaru. Tú todavía estás en la etapa de cacería de coños.

A veces olvidaba que Asuma me conocía durante tanto tiempo que se había convertido en una especie de hermano mayor para mí. Tener este tipo de conversaciones con alguien que hace unos años atrás, me había dado consejos desde cómo fumar sin ahogarme hasta las maneras de tocar a una mujer, me hacía darme cuenta que ya no era el muchacho de pueblo, idiota e inexperto, que había llegado perdido y errante a Tokio.

—Tienes una familia ahora, Asuma. Tus necesidades cambian —refuté, exhalando una bocanada de humo—. Además, Kurenai es una buena mujer y tiene el instinto de cuidarte a ti y a tu hija. Bastante problemático fue dejarse preñar por ti, así que no fumar alrededor de ella o la bebé es un mínimo de esfuerzo que le debes.

Sin poder negar su sorpresa, o la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro, me miró como si fuera una persona totalmente distinta al Shikamaru Nara que conocía. Tiré la colilla del cigarrillo al piso y la aplasté con la suela de mi zapato, dándole un sorbo a la cerveza que apenas había tocado.

—Pues sí has madurado —se rió—. Todavía recuerdo lo incomprensible que te parecía la mentalidad femenina o lo llorón que eras cuando llegaste aquí por primera vez. Sin contar el ridículo peinado que aún sigues teniendo.

Fruncí el ceño ante lo último y chasqueé la lengua: a) no había llorado _demasiado,_ una o dos veces como máximo. Mi hombría tiene memoria selectiva; b) las colas de caballo para hombre volvían a estar de moda. Diablos, al menos no me hacía trencitas o el famoso _man bun._

Sin embargo, Asuma tenía razón en eso de que lo había presenciado –casi- todo desde el principio. Antes de probar suerte y mudarse para acá, vivía en el mismo pueblo que yo, por lo que llevábamos conociéndonos más de ocho años.

De hecho, fue él quien me presentó a Kakashi Hatake, su mejor amigo.

—Todavía sigo sin descifrar la mentalidad femenina —repliqué—. Sólo que ahora me he resignado.

Asuma contó un chiste tan verde que estaba seguro que Naruto amaría y que me tuvo sonriendo por varios minutos. Terminamos nuestras cervezas en silencio y después que él pidiera otras dos a la misma mesera, volvió a hablar.

—Con lo que me estabas contando antes, no pierdas la calma, Shikamaru —me aconsejó. Lo miré desconcertado hasta que me di cuenta que se refería al tema del libro—. Es normal que Kakashi te presione. Ahora que Jiraiya dejó la editorial en sus manos, debe hacer cambios en la política para mantener el negocio. Antes podía dedicarse de lleno a su amor por la literatura y consentir cuánto capricho y fantasía loca de los escritores porque él apenas era un subordinado de Jiraiya y éste le tenía aprecio.

Escuché atentamente a Asuma, quien nunca cesaba de asombrarme por el acierto de sus deducciones.

—Pero ahora es diferente, es cabeza principal de Konohagakure y su objetivo primordial es hacer de la empresa, ante todo, rentable —tomó un sorbo corto y siguió hablando, inspirado como pocas veces sucedía—. Lo que significa que debe escoger cuidadosamente que libros valen la pena ser divulgados.

No supe qué decirle, puesto que todo lo que había dicho, ya lo había deducido de manera similar. Kakashi no podía arriesgarse a publicar algo que le generara pérdidas y yo no iba a permitirme entregarle una bazofia de historia. La cuestión era que el tiempo se me estaba escapando de las manos y mi inspiración estaba reacia a aparecer.

 _La Musa es una noble doncella a la que no le gusta ser cortejada de un modo brutal o grosero. Y tampoco tiene vocación de esclavo; en cualquier otro caso, miente._

Absorto en mis pensamientos, no me di cuenta que Asuma acababa de pagar toda la cuenta, hasta que la muchacha retiró las botellas y los platos. Saqué mi billetera y le alargué unos billetes, por lo menos para ayudarlo con la mío, pero él me cerró la mano y se encogió de hombros dándome a entender que no me molestara, que esta vez invitaba. Insistí nuevamente, pero me volvió a rechazar el dinero.

—Para la próxima, Shikamaru —aseguró, sonriendo.

Aunque no le comentase nada al respecto, intuía mi situación financiera. Asuma solía tener esa sensibilidad para detectar cuando algo no estaba bien conmigo, por lo que cedí y guardé la cartera. No sólo me conocía tan bien como para percatarse que estaba pasando por dificultades, sino que también me daba la mano sin vacilación, cero preguntas o explicaciones. Le agradecí con una leve sonrisa, gesto que me devolvió y descubrí, para mi pesar, que quizás era imposible pagar ciertas deudas.

Nos levantamos de los asientos, le dejé propina a la camarera y justo cuando estábamos a punto de salir, mi celular repicó mostrando en la pantalla el número de Ino.

¿Qué podría querer esa problemática a esta hora?

* * *

 **(Temari)**

—Fue un dolor en el culo, Kankuro —mascullé finalmente, una vez que me encontré en la privacidad de mi apartamento—. Cuando hizo esa pregunta, te juro que por un momento pensé que debía dedicarme a asesina serial y no a actriz, por la cantidad de ideas macabras que mi mente barajó para causarle sufrimiento.

—Es un mal necesario, Temari —contestó mi hermano, molesto también por lo desagradable que le resultaba Kabuto Yakushi—. No sé cómo ha logrado mantenerse tanto tiempo en la televisión.

—Su sadismo llama audiencias.

—Eso o… —hizo una pausa, la típica interrupción que utilizaba cuando estaba a punto de soltar un comentario mordaz— la cantidad de culo que le da a Orochimaru. Todos en el medio saben que Kabuto es su puta.

Desde años habían estado rondando estos rumores que Kabuto Yakushi era el 'protegido' de Orochimaru, uno de los hombres más ricos de Japón y copropietario, entre otras cosas, de Fuji TV. La naturaleza de su relación había sido objeto de numerosos rumores que apuntaban a que estos dos sostenían un amorío, pero debido a la falta de evidencias concretas y la influencia que ejercía Orochimaru en los medios de comunicación, toda especulación era inmediatamente suprimida.

—Está buscando la inmortalidad, aun cuando sea a expensas del trillado 'me acuesto con el jefe' —advertí otra voz a través del teléfono que, por el tono, identifiqué como femenina. Seguro Kankuro estaba en compañía de otras de sus tantas fulanas—. ¿Con quién andas, _hermano?_

Me ignoró olímpicamente y en vez de contestar a la pregunta, respondió con la voz atropellada a los reclamos de la muchacha que, al parecer, lo presionaba para que colgara. Me libré de la tortura que tenía por zapatos y me desplomé sobre el mueble, escuchando entretenida lo sumiso que se volvía Kankuro frente a una mujer con carácter. Era como si su lengua sarcástica, lista para responder al instante, se hubiera trabado o algo similar.

—Temari, llegaré tarde al bunraku —explicó, sin ocultar lo estresado que se hallaba. Podía oírlo caminando de un lugar a otro erráticamente, probablemente buscando las llaves. Nunca sabía dónde las dejaba.

—¿Nueva presa? —No contestó, por lo que supuse que su cita se hallaba cerca—. Si te contentaras con un solo culo, no tendrías que esforzarte tanto ni gastar tu sueldo cada vez que vas a una cita.

—Te llamo después —sentenció cortante. Aunque quisiera seguir molestándolo, igual no me iba a dar opción—. Acuérdate del compromiso de mañana.

—Jamás se me olvidaría. Vaya, después hablamos de eso. Ocúpese de sus pelotas azules —me burlé, a lo que Kankuro chasqueó con la lengua.

Escuché que le dijo a su cita que fuera marcando el ascensor mientras él cerraba la puerta con llave. Aprovechó ese instante para susurrar algo de vital importancia, algo que tendría que haber recordado.

—La próxima reunión de Gaara es el sábado, Temari. ¿Lo vas a acompañar o prefieres que sea yo otra vez?

Tragué en seco. No por la pregunta de Kankuro, sino por el hecho que lo había olvidado por completo. Percibí lejanamente ruidos provenientes del televisor, al fondo del pasillo, lo que indicaba que Gaara estaba en el apartamento. De unos años para acá, se había mudado conmigo y como yo solía viajar a cada rato por motivos profesionales, ambos entrábamos y salíamos sin avisar. Me sentí culpable y extrañamente descubierta, como si fuera posible que Gaara tuviera un sentido de la audición sobrenatural para descubrir mi descuido.

—Por supuesto que iré con él, Kankuro —contesté, mordiéndome el labio inferior. ¿Cómo había dejado escapar un asunto tan importante?—. Necesita saber que también cuenta con mi apoyo.

Bloqueé la pantalla del celular y seguí la dirección hasta dar con el origen de las voces. El corazón me latía precipitadamente, imaginando la expresión de apatía que tendría en su cara como cuando era un adolescente. Bastaba con que nos mirara a Kankuro o a mí para dejarnos amedrentar por ese brillo de demencia en sus ojos verdes.

Para que nos aterrorizáramos y lo apartáramos más y más, hasta rozar el peligroso punto de no retorno.

En algún momento ya muy remoto de nuestras vidas y del que apenas podía rememorar, pensé que mi existencia podía verse en peligro con la presencia de Gaara cerca. Ahora imploraba tenerlo constantemente a mi lado, sólo para asegurarme que esas murallas inicialmente levantadas por él y perpetuadas por nosotros permaneciesen abajo.

Kankuro y yo habíamos empujado a Gaara a su –casi- destrucción y varios años después, seguíamos curando la herida. Por eso era fundamental demostrarle que nunca más íbamos a abandonarlo, o dejar que pasara sus tormentos en soledad.

La imagen con la que me topé era una a la que recién me iba acostumbrando, pero que me aportaba una enorme paz. Gaara estaba durmiendo plácidamente sobre su cama, con los brazos extendidos a los costados. Sobre su estómago, yacía un libro titulado _Memorias del subsuelo_ , de Fiódor Dostoyevski. Los mechones rojos caían sobre su frente sin cubrir totalmente el kanji que se había tatuado, contrastando con la palidez de su piel.

Me senté en el piso alfombrado para contemplar su respiración pausada y apacible, la delicadeza de sus rasgos y la paz con la que parecía soñar. Permanecí largo tiempo observándolo; raras veces lo veía dormir con aquella tranquilidad, sin dar muchas vueltas ni forzar el sueño. El insomnio que le había producido esas pronunciadas ojeras debajo de sus ojos parecía haberle dado una tregua.

Revisé con cuidado el frasco amarillo: aparentemente el medicamento estaba cumpliendo su propósito. Agarré el texto y lo coloqué boca abajo en su mesita de noche. Sus músculos se estremecieron, probablemente a causa del frío. Busqué otra cobija de lana en su armario y se la puse encima de la que ya tenía. Dejó de tiritar casi al instante.

Me vi tentada a besarle la frente, pero el temor a despertarlo me paralizó. Apenas toqué su cabello con mis labios; apagué la lámpara y me acerqué al televisor para hacer lo mismo. Con el control remoto en mi mano, iba a apagarlo cuando oí una voz que hizo que me detuviera inmediatamente. No podía distinguir con precisión lo que decía, pero me bastó su inequivocable dulzura al hablar para quedarme mirando fijamente la pantalla.

Turbada, me senté en la orilla de la cama. Podía reconoce esa voz en cualquier lugar, por más baja que estuviera. Conociendo a Gaara, no había encendido el televisor para ver la programación, sino más bien para apoyarse en un poco de ruido como compañía hasta que yo llegara. Su largo cabello negro resbalaba más allá debajo de sus hombros como seda sobre la piel. Sus ojos del mismo color miraban profundamente a la cámara, convocando la fuerza y la gentileza de su carácter en una manera que únicamente él podía conseguir. Hablaba apasionadamente del tema, aunque a veces fruncía el ceño o adoptaba una seriedad glacial cuando le preguntaban cosas inoportunas.

Me descubrí sonriendo, sobresaltada por lo bien que lo conocía o por lo poco que había cambiado. En cualquiera de los dos casos, por medio de esos detalles, me di cuenta que seguía siendo la misma persona que recordaba aunque nuestro contacto se hubiese reducido abruptamente estos últimos años. Para concluir la entrevista, mostraron a continuación una serie de imágenes resaltando sus trabajos más importantes.

El entrevistador cerró con un comentario de él que habían puesto a modo de cita: ' _La gente vive su vida ligada a lo que ellos mismos aceptan que es correcto y cierto. Así es como definen su realidad, ¿pero qué significa estar en lo correcto o en lo cierto?, son solo conceptos vagos, su realidad puede ser tan solo un espejismo". / "La gente vive apoyándose en el conocimiento y la conciencia. A eso lo llaman 'realidad'. Pero el conocimiento y la conciencia son conceptos abstractos. Por tanto, puede que esa realidad sea una ilusión. La gente vive dentro de su propia convicción"._

Contuve el aliento al leer su nombre en letras claras y grandes. Me pregunté, sin poder darme respuesta, si de vez en cuando él pensaría en mí.

Cuando uno se corta por accidente, es fácil limpiar la herida, cerrarla y hacerle seguimiento. Con suerte, si se trata de un corte pequeño, la cicatriz será leve o en el mejor de los casos, inexistente. A veces incluso olvidamos que ahí hubo dolor.

Pero las heridas mentales, las que no tienen sede física, son más delicadas de lo que creemos. Yo había lesionado gravemente a Itachi Uchiha. Y sabía, por más que el tiempo pasara, que esa herida nunca iba a cerrarse por completo.

Finalmente, apagué el televisor y cerré la puerta de la habitación al salir. No quería que Gaara, ni por accidente, me viera llorar.

* * *

 **(Shikamaru)**

—No lo sé, Ino —objeté, cansado de su insistencia. Tenía la particularidad de poner su voz irritantemente chillona cada vez que recibía un no por respuesta o sus caprichos le eran obstaculizados—. Tú sabes que tengo el sentido de moda en el culo.

—Permití que Sakura usara mi dignidad como alfombra con tal de que me consiguiera un pase —confesó con disgusto. Me la imaginé furiosa, con una gran vena surcándole la frente—. Tengo las manos vendadas por los pinchazos de las rosas de mierda, he engordado dos kilos y la regla no me ha venido todavía. Estoy a punto de tener un colapso nervioso, Shikamaru.

—¿Por qué no se lo pides a Sai? Después de todo, es tu novio y técnicamente es su deber hacerte feliz.

—Le diría, pero el pobre está hecho un manojo de nervios intentando terminar su novela gráfica. Ya ni sale del estudio, me da miedo asomarme y encontrarme con una versión de Tom Hanks en el Naufrágo.

Me entretuve con el juego de llaves frente a la puerta de mi apartamento. Sí, Ino tenía más de quince minutos hablando, el tiempo que me tomaba normalmente caminar del bar de la vieja Chiyo hasta mi residencia. Me apoyé sobre la baranda del pasillo, divisando hacia abajo miles de figuras liliputienses desplazarse como hormigas.

—Además, conoces de sobra lo difícil que es para Sai ser sociable y acercarse a la gente. Si no puede saludar o dar cumplidos, muchos menos podrá preguntar el nombre de los diseñadores que los están vistiendo.

Suspiró con abatimiento.

—Te lo estoy rogando porque ya he agotado todas mis opciones —enfatizó, consciente que tendría que esforzarse para convencer mi culo perezoso—. Shikamaru, ya no aguanto más. Soy el blanco de los chistes de mis compañeras en la oficina por ser nueva y recién graduada. Tengo un título de comunicación social de la Universidad de Tokio y una especialización del Bunka College Fashion, pero la única utilidad que se le ocurre a mi jefa para mí es que le busque su jodido chai latte helado, que la despierte todos los putos días a la misma hora o que le sostenga la bebida durante una fiesta.

Ino Yamanaka no era especialmente conocida por su inteligencia o elocuencia. Incluso me atrevería a apostar que las personas más cercanas como Choji, Sai o yo éramos de los muy pocos que habían tenido la oportunidad de escucharla hablar con seriedad de un tema que no era referente a dietas, chismes o chicos. Su esbelta figura y su largo cabello dorado, que le hacía semejarse a Barbie (según palabras envidiosa: hueca, manipulable y sobreproducida) a menudo daban a pensar que era una mujer tonta. Que no podía ver más allá de sus largas pestañas postizas (haciendo alusión al comentario de una anónima en una de las tantas fotos que Ino subió a su Instagram).

—Es un evento sumamente exclusivo al que asistirán concejales, socialites, celebridades, gente con mucha influencia, Shikamaru. Si logro obtener la primicia y mostrárselo a Karin, quizás vea mi potencial. No… ¿sabes qué? ¡No es cuestión de si puedo o no puedo, lo haré! Les demostraré a todas esas perras envidiosas e incrédulas de lo que soy capaz y para ello, te necesito.

Llegué a la conclusión que ella se escondía en el estereotipo de chica bonita y bruta, no porque le faltara raciocinio o conocimientos, sino porque la astucia le sobraba. No necesitaba probarse ante nadie de lo que era capaz de hacer, ni vivía tratando de satisfacer las expectativas que a lo mejor, si hubiera mostrado abiertamente su inteligencia, le habrían impuesto sus padres, un profesor o un jefe. Ino era feliz sabiendo que podía sorprender a la gente cuando le diera la gana.

Chasqueé la lengua, arrepintiéndome incluso antes de soltar las palabras.

—Está bien, lo haré —murmuré entre dientes, dejándome caer sobre la cama con la sensación de haber perdido una batalla.

El chillido que pegó Ino me dejó los tímpanos palpitando, además de elevar mi frecuencia cardiaca a mil. Medokusai, qué mujer tan gritona. Estaba seguro que el anciano de al lado, al que tenía que repetirle un millón de veces que no dejara la reja abierta porque los vagabundos se metían al complejo y después era todo un caos sacarlos, la había oído. Mantuve el celular separado hasta que su emoción se estabilizó y volvió a hablar como una persona mentalmente cuerda.

—Te amo, joder. Mañana Sai va para la oficina de Kakashi a mostrarle la novela, te enviaré con él la ropa y el pase.

Siempre creí que Ino tendría alguna especie de poder divino, pues aunque no se encontraba físicamente presente para verme, parecía haber adivinado que levanté una ceja con desconfianza.

—Es una cena de gala, Shikamaru —dijo, como si fuera la afirmación más obvia del mundo —. Tú mismo lo has dicho: tienes el sentido de moda en el culo. Vas en representación mía, así que me aseguraré que seas el macho más apetecido de la noche. Te enviaré las preguntas que debes hacer por correo, ¡a ensayar esa sonrisa de galán, Nara!

Antes que pudiera refutar, Ino ya había colgado. En qué situación de lo más embarazosa me acababa de meter. No conforme con obligarme a hacer su trabajo, ahora me quería convertir en su muñeco de torta. Dejé salir el aire que –desconocía- había estado reteniendo. Me solté la coleta para aligerar un poco el dolor de cabeza que traía y me apreté las sienes con cuidado, masajeándolas. Con un esfuerzo casi heroico, me puse de pie y me dirigí a la nevera, en busca de sobras de comida que pudiera recalentar. Abrí una cerveza bien fría y me senté nuevamente en la sala, especulando qué tan engorroso sería escribir un artículo sobre moda.

Ino decía que tenía una inclinación natural para el buen gusto, o al menos un poco más que Choji. En realidad distinguir si algo se veía bien o mal no era lo que me preocupaba, pues contaba con algo de sentido común para saber cuándo parecía un payaso. Lo que me impacientaba era mi nulo conocimiento sobre diseñadores de modas o cortes de vestidos, o lo que estaba en boga. No sólo tendría que preguntar sobre el vestuario, los zapatos y los accesorios eran otra historia…

Sentí que la tensión se me bajó de golpe al recordar que ahora faltaban ochenta y nueve días para entregar mi novela, sin contar que debía empezarla desde cero porque Kakashi la había odiado, y no era ciego o soberbio como para no concederle la razón cuando la poseía. Sin ganas de perder otra noche por culpa de las preocupaciones, comí una tontería y me acosté rápidamente. Apenas pegué los párpados, caí profundamente dormido.


End file.
